User blog:Lasifer/Sci-Fi Co-op User tournament: SIGN-UP
Welcome! *dun dun duuun, duuu duun nuuu nuu nuu nuu nuuuuu* to Las' Sci-Fi Co-op User Tourny! Rules Create your loadout made of 5 weapons and armor from ANY Sci-Fi Movie, Novel, or Video Game. Melee, Long Range, Mid Range, Close Range, and Special Find a partner by November 16th when the tourny starts, if you dont find a partner you will not be included or paired up with someone else who does not have a partner 10 Teams total at the most Only three of the same weapon in the tourny No "Super-Weapons" e.g. Fat Man Create a Backstory for your character, try to have ATLEAST three sentences about the history of your character Also include the characters relationship with their partner and how they met eachother and such Height, Weight, Ethnicity (Race), Training and Personality MUST be included. But the following are optional, Eye Color, Fears, and Family Based on the Backstory of your character(s), Your team and your oppenents team will be judged for X-factors by other wikians. X-factors include, Training, Brutality, Speed, Stamnia, Stealth, Tactics, Teamwork, Audacity, Intelligence, Physicality, Psychological Health, Battlefield Experience, Calm Underfire, Intimidation, and Plausibility (Optional) Please provide links to your weapons, makes it easier, if you cant, just put what series that its from The first match starts on November 16th, so you got till then to enter. First match will be decided November 1st You have till November 16th to change your loadout, but Partners are final Example I will not be apart of the tourny, but heres what a loadout should look like: Partner: JWarrior89 Height: 5.2 Weight: 157lbs. Ethnicity: Ghoul Personality: Brave and Brutal, does what ever it takes to have a good time and get the job done. Being a Bounty Hunter and Weapon Collector, he had to train very hard in order to face his tough oppenents. Although he choose his Intelligence and Tactics over Physical Strength to kill his targets. He never backs down in a battle. He often tortures the remaining people after a Firefight and gives them a brutal such as Rats being implanted in their skulls and have their brain eaten, feeling every last bit of pain. He uses his Protonic Axe to Butcher his foes alive and sell them to the cannibals and homeless people of the wasteland. Background: Living as a Merc in destoryed Post-Apocalypse New York City. Dasher did the dirty work for the scum of the city. Having access to the best tech Caps could get you at the time. Buying very rare and unique weapons for his collection of weaponry. He had a special and rare Luger P08 that he used as his signature weapon. While on a Bounty, he was Nuked with a Fat Man and was assumed to be dead. Although he survived the explosion at the cost of becoming a Ghoul. He lost all respect by becoming a Ghoul and moved underground in the Subway Station with the other Ghouls. He proposed the idea to the other Ghouls, of getting revenge on the "Flesh bags" the Ghouls agreed, and attacked the "fleshies" of the surface and took over New York. He took Enclave Telsa Power Armor and used it as a disguise and armor, of course. He met one "Flesh Bag" who he accepted. Relationship W/ Partner: TBA Teams Team 1: Wassboss & Tomahawk Team 2: Richard Starkey & Sith Venator Team 3: Ethank & Death'sapprentice77 Team 4: Thronclaw Braveheart & NotTreble Team 5: Urbancommando & MilitaryBrat Team 6: Facetheslayer & Leolab Team 7: Codgod13 & Astrotorical Team 8: Sport Shouting & JWarrior89 Team 9: Drayco & TehSpartan Team 10: KingofAwesomeness & So-Pro Warrior THE TEAMS ARE SET! Entrees have ended, matches has been decided early! It is... 1. Team 3 ( Ethank and Death'sapprentice77) Versus Team 5 (Urbancommando and MilitaryBrat) 2. Team 9 ( Drayco and TehSpartan) Versus Team 2 (Sith Venator and Richard Starkey) 3. Team 6 (Facetheslayer and Leolab) Versus Team 1 (Wassboss and Tomahawk) 4. Team 8 (Sport Shouting and JWarrior89) Versus Team 4 (Thornclaw Braveheart and NotTreble) 5. Team 7 (Codgod13 and Astrotorical) Versus Team 10 (KingofAwesomeness and So-Pro Warrior) Category:Blog posts